


An Octopus plans

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Remus, Deceit is angry and tired, Gen, He's a good trash boi, Parental Deceit, Remus has tentacles, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, You dare tell me the trash boi wouldn't eat glitter glue! i Dare you, remus is remus, takes place after SvS but before DwIt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Deceit is mad after SvS and Remus helps him calm down, all the while at the same time planning the chaos he will bring in retaliation.





	An Octopus plans

"They're impossible!" Deceit shouted, throwing his hat and into the wall, and his cape to the floor.

Remus glanced up from where he sat on the couch, scissor and paper in his hand and other crafting materials and other materials that wasn’t meant for crafting strewn all of the couch and floor and the coffee table, a tub of glitter glue between his lips.

"Wha’s wrong, Sankey?” Remus asked, before spitting the tube out to be able to talk as he turned to look at Deceit, giving the older side his full attention. glitter still sticking to his moustache and lips. Leaving whatever nightmarish creations he was making for now behind.

“ ** _Nothing’s wrong!_ ** ” Deceit snapped stomping down on his cape before he pretty much tore his gloves of his hands and threw them as hard as he could at the floor as well, before pushing his hands through his hair roughy an grabbing it. “They’re idiots! A whole bunch of good for nothing idiots!” Deceit roared as he kicked a chair, sending it crashing into the wall, making the tapestries crack more, and a piece fell down with a papery sound to pool at the floor.

“Now!” Remus called standing up on the couch, no care about the fact that he still had his boots on as he reached out to Deceit. “Someone seems to be in need of a cool down. Want me to put you in the freezer?”

Deceit just glared at him, hugged by Remus’s tentacles.

“I take that as a no... I wonder how it would feel, tho, being in a freezer, would the light still be on?” and with that he got lost in thought for a moment before Deceit snapped his fingers, being unable to talk due to the tentacle that had decided to lie across his mouth, before his face making Remus blink and return to the presence. “Sorry~” he said and smirked.

Deceit just huffed before he gestured to the tentacle, Remus blinked before he gave a sheepish expression and let the tentacle fall to rest over Deceit’s shoulders instead.

“Now, why don’t you sit down.” Remus said, clearing up the mess on the couch as he made the tentacles lift Deceit from the floor before plunking him down on the couch. “and tell Remus your worries?” Remus grinned as he pulled his legs to his chest and looked at Deceit with wide eyes, almost like a child expecting a amazing story to be told.

Deceit looked back for a long moment before he sighed and slumped against the couch, and just let everything that transpired in the courtroom, before it and after it leave his lips. Remus listened and never butted in with a thought, knowing when to let Deceit talk and when his thoughts were more welcomed than not. Even if it was very fun to mess with the other sides. He did try his best to not do that to Deceit, he didn’t want the side that took him in, after the split to abandon him.

He didn’t want to be alone and lost in the dark parts of the imagination again, as he had been after the light sides had kicked him out, the moment he and Roman had slip apart. Deceit had found him, a small Virgil clinging to his back like a spider, watching with anxious eyes. And a small hissing bundle hiding under his cape, Remus ha only seen a patch of orange.

Remus was silent for a moment before he reached out and ruffled Deceit’s hair, earning a hiss in reply.

“Yikes, they sound exhausting. You probably need a nap.” Remus shuffled a bit before he hesitantly opened his arms. “...hug?” he asked. A very unsure look on his face.

He grunted when Deceit pretty much face planted against his chest and shuffled closer. Remus slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter side, letting his tentacles join in on the hug to be able to hug Deceit better, even if Remus had absolutely NO idea what he was doing, he had only seen these sorts of things in movies, or the small glimpses of Patton hugging Roman or Virgil, when he had been over wrecking chaos.

Deceit exhaled and closed his eyes. giving Remus a pat on the back.

“You’re good, Remus.” he mumbled before he grew silent.

They sat like that for a while. Remus reached for the glitter glue with one tentacle and returned the snack to his mouth. starting to work on his crafts again, not letting the now snoring snake side leave his chest, knowing Deceit felt safe and warm.

At the same time Remus was planning.

If the other sides and Thomas didn’t like Deceit and his lies and honesty, then he would show them what true brutal honesty looked like. a sharp toothed grin grew on Remus’s lips.

He was so gonna give the others and Thomas a show they never would forget.

He chuckled slightly as he finished the abs board for his plans. kicking a bit with his legs in giddy emotions.

This would be so MUCH FUN!


End file.
